Let It Snow (Jelsa Fanfic)
by Quepasta
Summary: Elsa had always been told to keep her powers secret. That's all she ever knew was to hide and shut the world out. How could she ever let anyone in? And Jack, who has been searching his whole life to let someone in, to believe in him. With Jack's help, can Elsa finally be able to Let It Go?


I stared out my window, watching the snow fall in huge flurries, falling faster and heavier as time moved on. I worried as I saw it build up on the ground, and tried with all my might to make it stop falling. None of my trying ceased the falling snow plummeting to the ground below.

It had been a year since I last lost control over my powers, since I lost control and had caused the last storm. Was I losing control again? I pushed my hair out of my face and took a deep breath, calming myself. The winter had come two months early, which had never happened before. I thought it had been no coincidence that it came a year after my coronation. The day the kingdom almost froze.

Anna had been quick to try and shut the idea out of my head. It was a freak storm, she would tell me. That it had nothing to do with me. And sometimes I would believe her. Because sometimes I knew I could not feel my powers at work, like I did when I was purposely using them. Other times I tricked myself into believing it was me.

"Elsa?" Came a knock at the door. That knock had also haunted me forever, every day my little sister would try to get me to play. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she would say. She never understood how dangerous a snowman could be. "Go away." I said to her countless times. I shut her out. I had shut my sister out. "It's time to eat dinner." Anna said through the thick door, knocking again.

I sighed as I quickly fixed my hair and smoothed my blue satin dress down. I didn't usually wear normal gowns, but I had decided to stop using my powers unless I needed to. They felt awkward, and wrong on me. They gave off a warmth too hot for me, not like my ice clothes that gave a comforting chill.

"Elsa! Come on!" Came the knock again. I walked toward the door, and Anna stood there, in a frilly purple gown with her hair down in ringlets, about ready to knock again.

"I'm here." I said to her, smiling to reassure her.

She smiled sideways. "What were you doing?"

I sighed, for probably the hundredth time today. "I was just thinking about the snow again."

She sighed too, and grasped my hands. "Elsa stop worrying about the snow. You know it's just nature. Let it be."

"I know I know." I didn't know actually. I put my arm around her shoulder. "So what's for dinner?"

"Baked potato soup. Chef made it just how you like it" Anna playfully shoved me.

"Just for me?" I asked, pushing her back, but just barely missing as she ducked at the last second.

"I'll race you!" She said bolting down the hallway faster than I had ever seen. I laughed and ran after her with my hair and dress flowing behind me. I tried to run faster, and could feel my legs burning and heart pumping. Still she managed to beat me by about ten seconds. I guess sitting in your room all day worrying about the weather isn't the best way to beat your sister in a race.

When I got to the kitchen Anna was dancing around Kristoff. I don't know how he kept up with her. I smiled at the two, they most definitely loved each other. I felt a small longing as I watched them, I didn't know what it was.

Just then the maids came out with the soup, smelling so amazing it made my stomach growl. We all sat down at the table, Sven laid on the carpet by the table and Olaf couldn't eat the soup. My family, strange, but all my own. We began to eat the thick and creamy soup that had been laid before us. I felt the warmth fill my mouth, and spread throughout my body. I normally opposed all warmth, as it felt weird to me. But even I could not pass up baked potato soup. I wiped my face and watched Anna and Kristoff deep in conversation. They were laughing at something, then Anna threw a chunk of potato at him. He threw a couple back, and Sven ate the pieces that ended up on the ground. I laughed as both of Anna and Kristoff's hair quickly became sticky and wet with soup.

"Alright guys calm down, you are going to break something." I warned them just as something wet and hot hit my face. I turned to my right and saw Olaf dancing.

"I got her, I got her." He was chanting. Everyone else got really quiet, and so did Olaf when he realized I was staring at him.

I wiped the potato off my face, and covered it with a light layer of snow. I grinned at Olaf. "That was not a good idea Olaf." I taunted him, and then threw it, hitting his leg. Everyone was back to throwing food or napkins, and Sven back to trying to eat the fallen food. I heard the chef panicking from the kitchen, all his hard work was on the floor.

Just then I thought I heard a voice call my name from outside, a deep but distant voice. More like how a memory sounds, you can hear it but not loud like it originally was. I stopped to listen, but it was too late, it had stopped as soon as it had started. But no one would be outside in this weather. I looked around to see if anyone else had heard anything, no one seemed like they had. I shook my head, stop worrying I told myself, you are making yourself imagine things.

While they were having fun I took the opportunity to escape out into the cold world that had become of Arendelle. Outside I felt free, and calm, even though I knew it was much different for others. I looked up and saw the faded moon, pale against the setting sun. I felt intrigued by it, but I didn't know why.


End file.
